Oppai is Love, Oppai is Life
by YuriChan220
Summary: (Saimin Class) AU. Inami and Natsu are childhood friends who practically do everything together. While Inami secretly admires her childhood friend, she also has her eyes on the student council president, Sakura. Will she choose who could be the one for her? Females Only. Yuri, Shoujo Ai. Don't like, Don't read.


**Oppai is Love, Oppai is Life**

**Pairing: Natsu x Inami x Sakura**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saimin Class or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! So, ummm…I'm taking another one of those hentai anime and applying it to a yuri version. Because I'm like that. XD Making stories that are better than the original. I'm sure many of you haven't seen it, but…I just wanted to write it anyways. XD Hehe! These girls are so hard to resist.**

**A-anyways, please enjoy.**

Inami Mashiro cannot stop looking at her childhood friend, Natsu Aota. They are next door neighbors that often visit each other and their parents are good friends with one another as well. Natsu has long pink hair that reaches down her waist and cute blue eyes. And best of all, her bust is really big, just like Inami's own knockers. The brunette cannot stop looking at these breasts of her childhood friend…other than her looks. They grew up together, they studied together, they spent quality time as much as they can. Inami has come to admire Natsu during those times. It's very much like falling in love….and she doesn't mind one slight bit.

Every morning, Natsu comes over to Inami's house to pick her up and they walk to school together. They talk about various things and during their walk together, Inami makes a few opportunities to glance at her appearance…and her breasts. She can't help herself, really. She wants to smother her face between them, to feel their warmth and softness. But…what will she think of her when she comes out and reveals her love for her? What will happen to their friendship then?

Inami has thought about it over and over again. She is so afraid of her childhood friend's reaction that she just keeps her feelings to herself. But she continues to admire Natsu as much as she wants to.

Today is the same thing. Natsu is at Inami's door, all ready to go. Her school uniform consists of a black and white shirt with a red tie in the front, short blue plaid skirt and black thigh high stockings. Inami wears the same thing, but wears yellow stockings. Natsu waits patiently for her childhood friend to come out and they will be on their way.

It only takes a few minutes before the front door opens and out comes the cute brunette. Natsu smiles and nods.

"Good morning, Inami~!" Natsu says.

"Good morning, Natsu-nee," Inami replies shyly. She calls her that because Natsu always treated her like a big sister, as she is the only child in the family.

"Ready to go~?"

"Yes, I am ready."

"Great! Then, let's be on our way~!"

Natsu pumps up a fist as she turns around and takes her childhood friend's hand. They walk along the sidewalk in the neighborhood they live in and their school isn't far. It takes only 10 minutes by walking to school, which gives them some time to talk about some things and getting ready for class. But as always, Inami makes some opportunities to look at Natsu's jiggling breasts before snapping out of it and pretend nothing happened.

"Is something wrong?" the pinkette asks.

"Ah! N-no, it's nothing," Inami replies with a major blush on her face.

"Haaaah…Inami, you don't have to be so embarrassed," she says. "You're my best friend. You don't have to keep it a secret from me."

"It's…a little complicated…" the brunette says. "Even I find it difficult to explain it to you."

"Awwwww, really, Inami?" Natsu pouts adorably. "Is it that hard to tell me?"

"Yes."

The pinkette lets out a sigh again. "If you say so. Anyways, let's get a move on. I feel like we're walking really slowly today."

"R-right…" If Natsu only knew how she felt about her. If only Natsu knew…

****School****

Usually in the mornings, the halls are crowded. In this all-girls' school, nearly every single student is present, either at their lockers or just chatting away while walking. Natsu and Inami have come just in time to walk toward the crowd, and approach their shoe lockers to change their shoes.

But this morning, the crowd is attracted to a certain girl, even Natsu and Inami has got this girl's attention. This girl has hot pink hair that is the same length as Natsu's and with the same colored eyes. The girls gather around her, shouting comments to one another.

"Sakura-kaichou!"

"Ohhhh, Sakura-kaichou is such a beauty! I want to hang out with her!"

"Sakura-kaichou! Please be mine someday!"

The ongoing comments make Sakura Kujou, the student council president, just wave to the girls. Inami just stares at the hot pinkette with admiration in her eyes. Sakura is also the girl she admires since coming to this school. She helped her one time when she got lost on the first day. After that, she came to admire this pink haired beauty…and the fact that her bust is slightly bigger than Natsu's. As much as she wants to smother her face in her childhood friend's bosom, she cannot help but think about smothering herself in Sakura's bosom as well. Why is it so hard to choose only ONE girl to admire?

"Are you okay, Inami?" Natsu asks.

"Oh! Y-yes, I'm fine," the brunette snaps out of it and nods. "L-let's go to class."

"Sure thing!"

Natsu is the class president in Inami's class. She has been doing her responsibility well for the past few weeks since they've been here at this academy, though some students choose not to listen to her and Natsu gives them a good scolding for it. Inami loves how strong and courageous her childhood friend is, and she wishes she could do the same. She's been a quiet type of girl despite being a member of the Athletic's Club. Despite her meek personality, Inami is quite athletic and has been doing gymnastics since she was little. Natsu has been supporting her every single time and always gone to her tournaments. The brunette cannot thank her enough for the sheer support her childhood friend is giving her. It gives her courage and has her become stronger. Although, she is still the shy type.

"Hey, Inami," Natsu says as she sits down at the desk next to her childhood friend's. "Are you doing anything after school?"

"I have club practice today," the brunette answers.

"Oh! Let me come and watch you," the pinkette says, cheerfully. "Like I always do! And give you a few pointers if you want~"

"Would you do that, Natsu-nee? That would be wonderful!"

"You got it~!" the pinkette pats her on the back and looks toward the front just in time for the female teacher, Akira to walk in as soon as the bell rings.

Sakura also walks in, just in time for class as well. The student council president is in Inami's class as well, which makes it a little difficult to listen to Akira's lectures because she's sitting diagonally across from her. Inami does take some notes here and there, but can't help but steal glances at the student council president and then at Natsu, who is taking her own notes. Geez, these girls are just so breath takingly beautiful it's hard to resist looking at them. Plus, it's a bit strange to have both the Class President and the Student Council President to be in the same room. Two girls with big responsibilities.

The lectures come and go and soon, the bell rings for their next class. Inami packs her things and Natsu comes by her childhood friend's desk and puts her hands on it, leaning towards her.

"Hey, Inami," she says. "Can we talk outside for a moment?"

"Y-yes, what is it?" the brunette replies, looking up at her.

"Just come with me."

Inami nods and picks up her school bag to follow her toward the hallway and then stop next to a wall near an exit. Natsu frowns at her childhood friend as she leans close to her once again.

"Do you by any chance…have your eyes on our student council president?" she asks.

"U-ummm…well, uhhh…" What should Inami say? What should she do? Did she find out about her crush on Sakura?

"Come on, spill it," the pinkette says. "I think I know EXACTLY how you're looking at her. It's like you're in love with her, aren't you?"

"N-n-n-no! It's not like that at all! Honest!" Inami waves her hands back and forth. "I wasn't looking at her!"

"Oh, you were," Natsu says. "Don't deny it, Inami. I think you have a crush on her, don't you?"

It is then that the poor brunette lets out a soft sigh of defeat. "Yes…it's true. I-it's just a crush. I'm not sure if I want to confess my love to her, though. She's already a busy person…"

"She is," the pinkette says. "Which means you can't be too close to her. You know very well that you have me to help you out right?"

"Y-yes…"

Natsu smiles and hugs her best friend. "Good. Let's keep it that way. You can look at her all you want. That's fine. But being too close to her can lead to trouble. And you don't want that, do you?"

"N-no."

"That's why I'm here. To protect you from harm, support you and be with you as much as I can. You're my best friend, Inami."

"Yes…you're right." The brunette gently returns the embrace. It's as if Natsu knew about her childhood friend's crush on her, but she can't be so sure. She still can't get herself to confess her love to her.

****Later****

The school day goes by and Inami immediately heads to the gym to change her clothes. Natsu makes her way toward the bleachers to wait for her friend to come out in her spectacular gymnastics outfit, which consists of a one piece gymnastics uniform with brown thigh high stockings on her legs. She plays on her phone for a bit when she looks up to see if her childhood friend is coming out yet. But she catches sight of a familiar girl sitting on the other side of the bleachers, reading a book.

"Wait a minute…" she breathes. "Is that…the President? I have never seen her here before. Doesn't she have some student council work to do?"

She doesn't know why the hot pinkette is here, but it may have to do with Inami. Or maybe not. However, there is no time to think about these things as she sees her childhood friend donned in her gymnastics outfit and ready to go. But she also sees the brunette's reaction to the student council president being there, making the pinkette puff out her cheeks, cross her arms and look away. When Inami turns around to see her childhood friend, her smile quickly fades at the sight of Natsu giving her the cold shoulder. Why is that? She's suddenly mad at her for something? She doesn't recall doing anything wrong, but she has to focus on her gymnastics practice.

She puts down the radio, plugs it in and turns on the music. She grabs a ribbon to start twirling it around while dancing. She takes a few hops on the mat, twirls the ribbon around and then spins around like a ballerina. Natsu opens one eye to see her childhood friend dance beautifully. It makes her feel a little better, but is still angry about the brunette eyeing the student council president instead of her.

Inami may not know it, but Natsu has had her eyes on the brunette for a long time. The times she's protected her from bullies, always helped her out whenever she can and just staying by her side has made her realize she has feelings for the shy brunette. Though, she kept her feelings hidden, but she tried to give out some hints. Inami seemed like she doesn't see it, but Natsu is determined to not back down.

A half-hour later, Inami takes a break for some water and before Natsu could step up to help her out, Sakura approaches her first.

"Crap!" Natsu curses to herself. "How is she so fast!?"

Inami notices the student council president approaching her with a gentle smile on her face. "P-President!?"

"Inami-san~?" she says. "May I sit next to you for a bit?"

"Oh…s-sure…!" The brunette can hardly believe her second crush is actually sitting next to her. It's like a dream come true. Well…sort of.

Sakura closes her eyes with her gentle smile still intact. "You dance very beautifully. How long have you been doing this?"

"S-since I was about 6 years old," Inami stutters an answer.

"I see. Well, I can see how you are performing. You have perfect posture and movements. You may have messed up a few times, but those can be improved, right?"

The brunette nods with a smile. "Y-yes! You're right! I can improve on some of my movements."

"Fufu! Once you do that, I have no doubt you can win first place in the tournament," Sakura says. "I believe in you, Inami-san~" All of a sudden, she raises a hand to caress the brunette's cheek, making the brunette blush heavily.

"P-P-P-P-President!?" Inami stutters. She feels like fainting right now.

"Hey!" Natsu shouts from the bleachers and stomps down toward the two. "Aren't you being a little too close to my best friend here? She's trying to focus and you go and flirt with her?"

Sakura closes her eyes and stands up. "I apologize. I didn't mean to be a bother. I'll take my leave now."

"Hmph! You better," Natsu puts her hands on her hips.

Inami looks back and forth at the two pinkettes. Something is definitely up, but she doesn't know what it is.

****Later****

It's sunset and in just an hour and a half, Inami is done with practice. She is in the locker room, completely done changing into her school uniform when she gets startled by Natsu standing right in front of her when she turns around.

"EEK!" the brunette squeaks. "D-d-don't scare me like that!"

"There is something between you and the president," the pinkette says, putting her hands on her hips and leaning toward her best friend. "Now I don't know what it is, but I did say to not stay too close to her."

"I-I had nothing to do with it," Inami replies, waving her hands back and forth. "She just came in all of a sudden."

Natsu sighs heavily and puts a hand on her hip. "Even if that is true…" She opens her eyes and looks at her childhood friend.

"Ummm…Natsu-nee?" the brunette doesn't understand why she's looking at her like she wants to hug her or something to that effect.

"Inami…have you…been eyeing girls' breasts lately?"

That sudden question makes Inami blush heavily. "Eh….EEEEEHHHH!?"

"W-well…to tell you the truth…I've been watching you," Natsu stutters as she turns away. "You may think I didn't see it, but I actually did. You've been staring at the President's breasts for a while and not mine."

"A-a-actually…I….h-have…" the brunette says in a tiny voice while tapping her index fingers together. "Y-your breasts…are amazing…Natsu-nee."

"Then tell me," the pinkette turns toward her friend and slams her hand on the locker, pinning her. "Who's breasts do you prefer better?"

"Eh!?"

"Hmmmm…" Natsu furrows her eyebrows and nods. "Mmhmmm. You're thinking about the President's breasts just now, hm?"

"I-I didn't say nor think of anything like that!" the brunette shouts. "Stop jumping to conclusions!"

Natsu sighs again. "Alright, fine. If you can't tell me, then how about just feeling my breasts? It's okay. You can touch them as much as you want." She immediately takes her childhood friend's wrist and guides her hand toward her large breast. "Come on. Give it a good squeeze."

Inami nods and uses both hands to grope her childhood friend's breasts. They feel…really soft and warm just like she imagined. She begins squeezing them a bit more intensely, making the pinkette let out a cute moan.

"Ah! Are you okay!?" Inami stops immediately while crying out in alarm.

"I-I'm fine…" Natsu replies with a weak smile. "Go ahead. Keep it coming. It felt really good."

The brunette obliges and keeps on groping her childhood friend's breasts. Natsu puts a hand to her mouth to try to stifle her moans, but it's futile. It feels too good. Her childhood friend groping her just feels so right. Her legs begin to wobble uncontrollably and lets out her moans a bit louder. This amount of groping turns her on so much that…

"Oh, no!" the pinkette cries. "N-no…if you grope them that intensely, I….aaaahhh!"

"Eh…? Natsu-nee, are you going to…?" Inami trails off, knowing exactly what the answer might be.

Natsu shuts her eyes tightly and covers her mouth with both hands, muffling a scream. She takes a few wobbly steps back toward the other side of the lockers and pants heavily.

"Are you…really sensitive, Natsu-nee?" Inami questions.

"Isn't it obvious!?" the pinkette squeaks. "I've ALWAYS wanted someone like you to grope my breasts like this! I didn't know how much longer I wanted to hold back until now!"

Inami is surprised to hear this from her childhood friend. All this time…Natsu has wanted her to touch her breasts? And she only just watched them with her eyes. Who knew?

"I…I had no idea…" the brunette says sheepishly.

The pinkette finally regains her strength and stands straight up to put her hands on her hips. "Well, now you know! If you ever feel the need to touch something soft and squishy, all you have to do is say the word."

Inami nods with a small smile. "Okay…I will!" At least she doesn't have to worry about not touching her breasts anymore, but there is still one big obstacle left: confess her love to either Natsu or the student council president, Sakura.

**A/N: I originally had the idea of Natsu and Sakura being a couple, but I decided to scratch that. It'll be more of a story if Natsu and Sakura are infatuated with Inami and then ups and downs start to happen. I like these types of conflicts between 3 people. **

**And the theme is oppai, yes, but some lemons will start appearing later on. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**

**Have a nice day! **


End file.
